Telepathy With the Devil
by Zudomon
Summary: Sora discovers something in a cave. Next, it controls her, changing her life forever....
1. Prologue

Telepathy With the Devil  
  
  
By Zudomon  
  
Prologue  
  
The creatures went away at their technology. Their technology was far superior than human technology. They continued going at their computer-like object, never stopping. They stopped and looked over at a cage. Inside the cage was a reptilian bird creature. It was fast asleep. They had taken blood samples of it earlier and loaded it into the computer object. As they typed away on the advanced keyboard, they summoned up an image of the DNA strands of the bird. At the top of the screen, it said the word "Gyaos".   
  
The creatures continued to type away. They modified a few DNA strands, and put the modified version into one strand so the DNA would be exactly like the Gyaos, but for one strand.   
  
The creatures turned off the computer object. They watched a glass case as a tube object spit out an egg. A string was connected to the egg. At the end of the strand was a golden object that was in the shape of a comma. The creatures smiled.  
  
Suddenly, their continent started to shake. The creatures didn't know what to do, so they shot the egg into the ground of another continent. They also shot a few Gyaos eggs there too. The creatures layed in wait as their continent sunk beneath the blue ocean's waves...  
  
The egg was buried far into the ground. The comma object had separated from it, but it was not far. Rumbling of the land caused the comma and the egg to come together. The two glowed a bright gold. They would wait now. When the time was right, the egg would hatch. All it needed was a partner... 


	2. Chapter 1

Eons Later...  
  
Tai woke up. He sat up from his bunk bed and got out. He could hear Kari snoring, still fast asleep on the top bunk. Tai looked at the clock on the desk across from the bed. It read 6:36 AM. Tai yawned and rubbed his eyes. He started to think what day it was. It was Friday, the day he would confess his love for Sora. Tai smiled at the thought. He knew Sora loved him too. He didn't actually know it, he just thought it. He remembered the time Sora fell into the mud on the class trip, only a few days ago. He saw the gleam in Sora's eyes when he helped her out of the mud. Tai looked at a picture on his desk of his soccer team a few years ago. He looked at Sora, who was right next to him in the picture. Tai smiled and tiptoed out of his room, trying not to wake Kari. He went downstairs and made himself breakfast.  
  
Sora's House...  
  
Sora slapped the alarm clock. She tried to get out of bed, but she was too week. She decided to stay in bed. Suddenly, Sora had a feeling that she was going to throw up. Sora started to call her mom frantically. After six calls, Sora's mom ran into the room.  
  
"What is it, sweetheart?" Sora's mom asked.  
  
"I have to throw up, mom. Can you get me a container, quick!"  
  
Sora's mom wasted no time and seconds later she gave Sora a yellow plastic container. Sora's mom sat on the bed and rubbed Sora's back while Sora vomited. After Sora was done, she put the container on the ground.  
  
"I guess you can't come to school today," Sora's mom told her. Sora nodded. "Oh, right when we were going to do the flowers today! I'll have to do them myself. Honey, if you need me, just call, okay?" Sora nodded again. "In the meantime, I'll put this thermometer in your mouth to measure your temperature."  
  
Sora's mom got up and seconds later, she came back with a thermometer. She placed it in Sora's mouth and she got up to do the flowers. Sora glanced around her room. Her eyes stopped on a picture of her and Tai when they were little kids. Sora smiled and she remembered how Tai helped her out of the mud on the class trip. Sora also thought about how much she felt for Tai. She didn't know if he loved her too, but deep down inside, she knew Tai loved her too.   
  
Sora's mom came back in seconds later and took out the thermometer. Sora's mom read 105 degrees. Sora's mom told her to relax during the day. Sora nodded and waited for her mom to leave. While her mom left, she thought more about Tai. Thinking about Tai drifted her into a deep sleep...  
  
Sora woke up to a soft voice calling her name. She heard it again, only it was much louder now. Sora stood up and walked around. She stopped at a cave, where she thought she heard the calls. Sora walked slowly into the cave. She looked at web like material plastered all over the walls of the cave. Sora continued walking and she stopped. Darkness was everywhere around her. She looked around frantically. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice call her name. She twirled around and Tai stepped out of the darkness. Sora smiled happily at Tai. Tai smiled back.  
  
"Look what I found, Sora," Tai said. Tai held up a strange looking creature. It was tan and most of it was in a shell. Also, many tentacles flared around it. Sora could tell the creature was a baby. The baby purred at Sora. Sora smiled at the creature. Sora then found the creature staring at her. She tried to look away from the creature by looking at Tai. Tai set the creature down on the ground. The creature continued to stare at Sora.  
  
"Sora, I've been keeping this bottled up inside for a long time. All I wanted to say is, Sora, I love you!"   
  
Sora was surprised. She smiled. "I do too, Tai. I love everything about you, your personality, your body..."  
  
Suddenly, one of the creatures tentacles snapped up and it stabbed Tai in the stomach. Tai started to cough up blood and he clutched his stomach. Sora was surprised at the creature. Sora tried to tear the tentacle away, but to know avail. The two kids started to feel tears coming down their cheeks.   
  
"No...Tai.." Sora choked out.   
  
Tai couldn't say a thing. Tai's eyes rolled to the back of his head as Tai's skin melted away. Sora sobbed as all that was left was clothes. She looked down at the creature.   
  
"Why did you do that?!" She yelled and sobbed at the same time. She kicked the creature. The creature screeched and it slammed against the wall. The creature got back in front of Sora. It looked as if it had a frown. The creature started to speak.  
  
"Sora," it said in the same voice that was calling her, "don't hurt me. I'm supposed to be your partner. I've waited eons for you, and now I've found you. Please join me."  
  
With that, a tentacle wrapped around Sora and hugged her. Sora didn't know what was going on. She fainted from fright.  
  
Sora woke up in a cold sweat. She looked at the clock. It read 12:42 PM. Sora realized then it was a bad dream. It had seemed so real. Sora began to contemplate what would happen if she ever lost Tai... 


	3. Chapter 2

As the day progressed, Sora started to get better. She ate her first meal for the day that night. She said that she felt really better. Sora's mom was just glad for her daughter being better and her being able to help in the flower shop. That night, she still thought about Tai. She then concluded she really loved Tai. She decided to tell him the next day at the soccer meet.   
  
The Next Day...  
  
Sora's mom made Sora work a little overtime, so Sora came to the soccer meet just on time. She had no chance at talking with Tai. She tried to motion to him during halftime, but to no avail. Tai chatted with his teammates. After the meet, Sora and Tai had to go with their parents home. Sora yearned to talk to Tai. She missed his cheerful voice. Sora forgot Tai during her work at the flower shop that afternoon. At 4:00, she finally had a break. She ran to the phone and picked it up. She dialed his number (they were homework buddies so they knew each other's numbers) and she waited for someone to pick up.  
  
"Hello?" A voice asked. It was Kari.  
  
"Hi, Kari, it's Sora. Can I talk to Tai please?"   
  
"Sure. Just a minute" Kari told her.  
  
Sora heard the phone set down on a surface and Kari's voice in the background. Then she heard a hand pick up the phone. "Sora?" Tai asked.  
  
Sora smiled. "Hi Tai. I want to talk to you, so what time is good for you?" She heard Tai making noises like hmmmm.  
  
"How about 2:00 tomorrow? I'm free then. Meet me in front of the park."  
  
"Okay," Sora said, "fine with me."  
  
"Okay. Bye Sora." Tai said.   
  
"Bye" Sora answered. She heard Tai hang up the phone. Sora hung up the phone. Sora smiled and she ran into her room. She laid down and daydreamed about Tai. A moment later, she looked out the window of her room to a cave in the forest near her house. Sora felt a little mischievous today, so she decided to go into the cave. Sora packed up some things she might need and she headed outside. She walked stealthily to avoid her mother, who was planting flowers in front of the house. Once past her mother, she ran into the cave. She took out some matches from the bag on her butt (what's that called?). She lit them and she walked through the cave. She had heard sayings that evil lurked in this cave. It didn't seem so evil to Sora. She continued on.   
  
Moments later, she came to a dead end. Suddenly, as if out of no where, the ground erupted in front of her. She was startled and she started to step slowly away. Then Sora saw that an egg like object connected to a comma like object was what came out of the ground. She slowly reached her hand out and she grabbed the comma object. She looked at the egg and pressed the comma tightly. The comma glowed a bright gold out of no where. Sora yelped and dropped the comma. The comma continued to glow. Then she noticed something else.   
  
The egg was hatching... 


	4. Chapter 3

Sora couldn't move. She just watched patiently as the egg cracked. A side of the egg fell over, revealing a tan tentacle. She still watched as the egg shell fell apart, revealing the creature inside.  
  
Sora couldn't see the creature that well, so she shined her light on it. She gasped. It was the baby creature from her dream! She put the comma object around her neck and she reached her hand out. Her hand shook like leaves and shivers combined. Her hand clasped around the baby's head. The baby closed its eyes with pleasure. The creature seemed to like Sora's presence. Sora liked the creature's presence for some strange reason too. She had just encountered this creature, plus in her dream, the creature kills Tai and herself. She wondered why she dreamt of the creature.  
  
The creature purred as Sora petted its head. She laughed. "You need a name," she told it. "How about Irys?" The creature seemed to like the name. She laughed. "Irys it is!" The creature purred some more. She suddenly, felt a trance to Irys. She even put Irys number one on her most care for list, bumping Tai down! She couldn't separate from Irys, it would just bring her sadness.   
  
She cared for Irys the rest of the day, except for sleeping time and dinner. She started to have dreams about Irys that night. She didn't know what was happening.   
  
She did know one thing: She could never be separated from Irys.   
  
The Next Day...  
  
The next day, she got out of bed and went to go with Irys, totally forgetting about Tai.  
  
Tai's House...  
  
Tai woke up that day with a bright smile. He'd been dreaming about Sora for days now, and he couldn't stop thinking about today at 2:00 and what it'd be like to kiss her nice, soft lips. Tai smiled at the thought and he went on with his regular schedule...  
  
Outside Sora's house...  
  
Sora's mom had woken up at 6:30 to start on the flowers. She had told Sora at dinner that she were to help her with the flowers at 11:00.   
  
*Flashback*  
  
Sora's mom shoveled in more sushi with her chop sticks. She noticed Sora looking dreamily at the table as she ate. Sora's mom was confused at Sora's behavior.   
  
"Sora, what's wrong?" She asked, concerned.  
  
Sora perked up. "Oh? Oh, oh nothing. Everything's fine!" She smiled and continued eating.   
  
Sora's mom caught eyes to a comma like object around her neck. Sora's mom pointed to it. "What is that, Sora? I don't remember you buying that."  
  
Sora perked up again. "This? Oh, I found it on the ground. I thought it looked beautiful, so I put it around my neck."   
  
Sora's mom nodded and watched Sora clear her place, still with that dreamy look. She knew something was wrong. Sora never had that spaced-out look. "Sora, I want you to help me with the flowers tomorrow at 11:00." Sora dreamily nodded and walked away. Sora's mom still wanted to know what the matter was.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
She looked at the watch. It read 10:49 AM. She still had not seen Sora. She decided to go up and look for her.  
  
She searched the whole house and found nothing. Sora's mom started to worry and she looked into the forest in the backyard. She went into the cave deep into the forest. She knew it was an 'evil place', but she still went in.  
  
After a moment of walking, she looked at a wall. The wall was covered in web-like material. Suddenly, she noticed something else, too.  
  
Sora was in the web! 


	5. Chapter 5

Sora's mom used her hands to pry off the web. Sora's limp body fell into her arms. Sora's mom just hurried out of the cave. She didn't even notice Irys sitting by the entrance of the cave, its tentacle in a woodchuck. Irys sucked the rest of the lifeforce from the woodchuck. It withdrew its tentacle, and started to grow a little bigger...  
  
Sora's mom ran into the house with Sora slung on her shoulder. Sora's mom gently dropped Sora on the couch. Sora's mom covered her with a blanket and she put a wash cloth on her head. Sora's mom worried about her. Why was she in the cave? Why is she in there most of the time? What is that thing around her neck? All of these questions raced through Sora's mom's mind.   
  
At the park...  
  
Tai arrived at the park on his bike. He checked his watch. It read 1:57. He set his bike on a bike rack and he sat on a bench, awaiting Sora's arrival...  
  
3 minutes later...  
  
His watch hit 2:00. He knew that Sora wouldn't be late like this. He missed her so much, so he drove back home.   
  
Once at his apartment, Tai got into his room. He looked for the phone and he dialed up Sora's number. Tai heard the phone ring three times before a voice answered.  
  
"Hello? Is Sora there?"  
  
Sora's mom (the one on the other line) sighed. "No, something is wrong with Sora. She can't come to the phone."  
  
"This is Tai. What happened to her? I was supposed to meet her at the park."  
  
Sora's mom hesitated. "I...I found Sora in a cave covered in web."  
  
Tai gasped. "Is she all right?"  
  
"I don't know," Sora's mom stated, worriedly.   
  
"I'm coming over!" Tai paretically yelled. Tai hung up the phone. He was very worried about her. "I'm coming, Sora!" Tai said to himself. He ran and got his bike out...  
  
In the forest, near the park...  
  
"Hehehehe, Seth! I think that's enough into the forest!" A girl giggled as she and her boyfriend ran into the forest with their picnic materials.   
  
Seth smiled. "Okay, lets set up, then you'll get some action, Michelle!" He stopped and set up the picnic. The two sat down next to each other and they kissed. They started to get frantic and Seth and Michelle started to rub their hands through each other's hair.  
  
Irys scuttled along. It was hungry. It wanted to be with Sora. It needed a helping hand, and Sora was the only human that can help it. Irys perked up when it heard screams. Irys scuttled faster and stopped at a tree. It peeked and saw two teenagers on the ground, completely naked. Irys did a small little chirp and it drew its two tentacles with a knife at the end. It drove them near the two teenagers. Then, with lightening fast movement, Irys stabbed each teenager in the side. The two teenagers screamed as Irys sucked the life out of them. Their energy went through the tentacles to Irys' body. These two kids seemed to have been full of energy before he stabbed them, because Irys felt a surge of power, and started to grow rapidly...  



	6. Chapter 6

Hiro looked at the newspaper. Nothing new. As usual. He looked to the Sports section, but when he turned to it, he saw people running for their lives. He stood up. "What's wrong?" He demanded. One guy stopped and turned to Hiro.   
  
"It's a kaiju!" The guy screamed.  
  
*Author's Note- Kaiju is japanese for monster or giant monster*  
  
Hiro stood up and looked up. In the distance, he could see a red kaiju with tentacles flairing everywhere. He threw his paper down and he ran for his life...  
  
Sora's House...  
  
Tai had gotten to Sora's house 10 minutes ago. He and Sora's mom were watching Sora's unconscious body. Suddenly, Sora woke up. Her eyes were in some sort of trance as she watched some place to the left of Tai and Sora's mom.   
  
"Sora!" Sora's mom cheered. She hugged Sora. "Oh, Sora, I thought you were sick," Sora's mom continued to hug her.  
  
Tai noticed the same faraway look was still on Sora. When Sora's mom let go, Sora was still in the trance. Tai shook Sora's shoulders. "Sora! Snap out of it, its me, Tai!" Still no reaction from Sora. Tai stopped shaking her shoulders. He didn't know what was the matter. Sora's mom turned on the TV, trying to get Sora to watch it. A newsman was on the screen. He was facing the viewers.  
  
"Hello, this is Hideo Takayama reporting for Channel 11 news. A new news update as come in. Reports say that a kaiju is wreaking havoc upon the park. We now have a visual of it." The screen switched to a red tentacled creature wreaking havoc upon the park.   
  
Sora slowly turned her head to the TV. Her eyes widened when she saw the picture. "Irys.." she whispered.  



	7. Chapter 4

Sora's mom was taken aback by this. "Irys? Who is Irys?"  
  
Sora was still in the daze. She talked so softly. "Irys is the one on the TV screen."  
  
Sora's mom turned to the TV. "What?! That's Irys?!"  
  
Sora slowly nodded.   
  
Tai looked at the TV set. "How do you know what that thing is?"  
  
"Because..." Sora whispered. "I am Irys' partner. He needs me and I need him. We are destined to be together. For as long as Irys and I live, we shall share the same pain."  
  
Sora's mom covered her mouth in disbelief. "Oh my god..."  
  
At the park...  
  
Most of the park had been evacuated except the unfortunate souls who were sucked up or stepped on by Irys. Irys roared to the sky and took to the air. Military helicopters whizzed behind Irys, close on his tail. Irys looked slightly back and saw the planes.  
  
Sora's house...  
  
Sora rose off the couch. The blanket fell to her feet. Sora's mom and Tai watched Sora with disbelief. Sora clutched the comma object, which lay beside her chest. She tightened her grip on the comma. The comma glowed a gold color. The light shone throughout the house. "Irys..." Sora whispered.  
  
In the air...  
  
Irys had dispatched all of the helicopters behind him with single swipes of bladed tentacle. Irys looked up as it saw the bright lights of Tokyo...  
  
Sora's house...  
  
Sora calmly walked out of the house. She walked to her bike like a machine. Her cold emotionless stare continued on. She got onto her bike and drove away.  
  
Sora's mom and Tai saw what she was doing and they ran out of the house. Sora's mom stopped early and watched Tai race after Sora.   
  
"Sora!!! Sora!" He yelled. Sora continued on her bike. Soon, Tai caught up to Sora. He had to run his fastest speed ever to keep up with her. When they were side by side, Tai spoke. "Sora.... Sora, where are you going?"  
  
Sora's eyes stuck to the road. "Irys needs me in Tokyo. I must join him."  
  



	8. Chapter 7

Tai stopped in the middle of the street. He put his hands on his thighs and tried to catch his breath. When he caught his breath, he looked up. He saw the silhouette of Tokyo looming ahead. When he focused his eyes, he noticed a little red dot near Tokyo. He knew it was Sora. Just then, Sora's mom caught up to Tai.   
  
"What is the matter?" She asked.  
  
Tai looked up to her. "Sora's going to Tokyo. To join with that kaiju."  
  
Sora's mom gasped. "We must stop her!" She and Tai ran to the car. Tai got in the passenger side while Sora's mom got in the driver's side. Sora's mom put on the gas and zoomed to Tokyo...  
  
Tokyo...  
  
Irys landed in Tokyo. Cars that used to be where his feet are now were flattened instantly. Irys looked around Tokyo. 'So this is Tokyo,' it seemed to think. The kaiju never even noticed the cars that slammed into his feet. Irys marched on, with people fleeing everywhere. It stopped at an apartment complex.  
  
The apartment complex...  
  
Ross Miller looked at his watch. It read 1:37 PM. Ross sighed. Suddenly, he heard screaming from outside. Ross quickly got up from his kitchen chair and opened the curtains. What he saw was a massive face that ended in a beak. Ross trembled with fear as the kaiju noticed him. Ross watched in horror as the kaiju raised its bladed tentacle and stabbed Ross in the stomach with lightening fast speed. Ross screamed as he was reduced to nothingness as Irys sucked the life force right out of him.   
  
Irys withdrew his tentacle and Ross' limp body fell to the ground.  
  
On the road... 


	9. Chapter 8

Sora looked up. She had passed the panicked crowd minutes ago. Now she looked up at the gigantic form of Irys. Irys looked down at her. Sora smiled at her reunion. She dropped her bike to the street. Sora ran to the side where a skyscraper was. Irys slammed his foot down on the bike, crushing it. The metal shards of the bike flew through the air. They landed and clattered against the pavement.  
  
Sora entered the skyscraper and walked like a woman possessed to the elevator. She entered the elevator and pressed the button to go to the roof. The elevator took two minutes before it stopped. Sora stepped out as the doors opened. She calmly walked to the railing facing Irys. The building was big enough that if you were on the roof, you'd be looking directly into the face of Irys. Irys roared as Sora clutched the comma. Irys turned to started to march through the city.  
  
The car....  
  
Sora's mom was determined now. Getting panicked citizens on the front of her car was a regular thing. She plowed through the crowd, only caring for Sora. Tai stayed silent as she plowed through the crowd. Suddenly, Irys loomed into view. Deep down inside, Sora's mom smiled. Wherever Irys was, Sora was. The car cleared through the crowd and headed forward.   
  
Sora looked from the skyscraper with her cold emotionless eyes. Her eyes caught site of the car, as did Irys. Irys turned around halfway and swiped the car with its bladed tentacle. Sora watched emotionless as the car flipped over many times on the street. The car stopped on its backside.  
  
Tai woke up. He had been temporarily knocked unconscious from the blow from Irys. He wiped his forehead with his right wrist. He looked at his wrist. It was dirty and bloody. Tai shuddered and felt around on his forehead. His hand came to a stop at a gash. He felt it. Sure enough, blood was oozing from it. Tai quickly put his hand away and managed to crawl out of the overturned car. He stood up. Irys' back was to him, rampaging through Tokyo. He caught site of Sora, on top of a skyscraper. Tai tried to yell to her, but no words came out. After numerous tries, Tai gave up. Suddenly, he remembered something. Sora's mom! Tai ran to the drivers side and kneeled down. He could see Sora's mom unconscious. She was buckled to her seat. Tai tried to work the seat belt.  
  
Tai's Apartment...  
  
Kari was on the couch, watching the news. She was grim. The kaiju called Irys moved on closer and closer to their apartment. Kari's mom and dad had gone out to lunch, and knew nothing of this. Suddenly, she heard rustling in her bag. Kari remembered something and she quickly unzipped the bag. Gatomon popped out of the bag.  
  
"Kari!" She yelled. "Why'd you leave me in there for 2 hours?!"  
  
Kari smiled. "I'm sorry, it's just that Tai's been gone for so long and i'm worried about him. He was supposed to see Sora over 2 hours ago. I never saw him again. I really miss him, Gatomon."  
  
Gatomon looked up at Kari. She never remembered her partner to be this worried before. "Don't worry," she assured Kari, "I'm sure wherever Tai is, he's fine. He can ake care of himself."   
  
Kari forced a smile, but deep down inside, she was really worried.  
  
Gatomon looked at the TV that Kari was watching. Gatomon saw Irys and was horrified. "Hey, I didn't know they played kaiju movies during the news!"  
  
Kari laughed. Then she instantly stopped. "That kaiju is real, Gatomon. It landed in Tokyo a little while ago and is nearing towards us."  
  
Gatomon smiled. "Don't worry, Kari, I'll protect you from that big ugly monster!"  
  
Kari didn't smile. She was worried about Tai and Irys to smile.  
  
The car...  
  
Tai finally pried off the seat belt. He dragged the limp body of Sora's mom slowly. He was lucky he was on a soccer team and he could drag out a limp body like this. After he pulled her torso out, he stopped and rested for a bit. Then he continued.  
  
When he finally pulled Sora's mom out, he checked her pulse, something he learned to do in school. He was horrified. He shrieked at the thought that ran through his mind:  
  
Irys killed Sora's mother.  
  



	10. Chapter 9

Kari looked out the window, as did Gatomon. Kari gasped as Irys was in clear sight. Kari was frozen with fear. She staggered back. She fell onto the floor.   
  
"Sweetie?" A voice called from the kitchen. Kari got up and gasped. It was her parents. They didn't know about Irys.   
  
The three chatted as Irys neared closer to the apartment building...  
  
Tai glanced up from Sora's mom's corpse. He gasped as he saw Irys near his home. "NOOOO!!!" He screamed as he ran after Irys. He stopped and watched in horror as Irys smashed into the apartment building. The building exploded and smoke billowed everywhere. Tai yelled and ran as fast as he could to the building. Few minutes later, he made it to the rubble. Irys had passed by the building, so Tai was safe. Tai started to furiously dig through the rubble. He came to a hand. He pulled the body that belonged to the hand out with all of his strength. He cried out when he saw that it was his mother! "NOOOO!" he screamed to the sky. Suddenly, a gold light shines through the rubble. Tai shielded his eyes with his arms. Suddenly, a comma object, like Sora's, unearthed from the rubble. "What's this?" He took the comma object. It started to glow brightly enough for Irys to see.  
  
Irys turned around to a golden light. He growled, but stayed put. Suddenly, a very weird roar filled the city.  
  
Sora, atop the skyscraper, looked around. The roar filled the city again, but nothing.  
  
Tai noticed the comma object he had reacted greatly to each roar. He wondered what it meant.   
  
Irys seemed to recognize the roar from a long time ago. He looked around. Suddenly, a huge orange and red plasma fireball streaked through the city. It slammed into Irys' side. Irys and Sora screamed in unison. Irys flew through the air and smashed through some skyscrapers.   
  
Tai looked up to see a gigantic green turtle kaiju march from between two buildings. Tai whispered something that he didn't know why he whispered it.   
  
He whispered, "Gamera" 


	11. Chapter 10

Irys got up from the rubble caused from smashing into the buildings. His arm was bleeding. Sora's arm was bleeding too, in the same exact place from her telepathic link with Irys. Gamera roared, the same roar that had echoed through the city. Gamera marched towards Irys. A kaiju showdown was about to begin...  
  
Tai noticed he could feel Gamera's feelings and thoughts. He gasped as he realized it: He had a link with Gamera, just like Sora had a link with Irys.   
  
Irys got up and ran at Gamera. Gamera ducked his head down and head-butted Irys in the stomach. Irys backed off, and sliced Gamera's stomach.  
  
Tai grunted as a rip appeared in his shirt, revealing his bare stomach. Blood oozed from a cut on his stomach, just like Gamera had.  
  
Gamera clutched his wound, but would not give up. He swiped at Irys' face. Irys dodged and swiped Gamera's head. Gamera grunted and staggered back. Irys took to the air and flew up. Gamera's legs withdrew into his shell and smoke emitted from where his legs were. Gamera flew into the sky and collided with Irys. Irys grunted and fell to the ground.   
  
Sora clutched her head from the pain. She couldn't take it. She felt a bad feeling about this...  
  
Gamera's head reared back and fired a barrage of plasma fireballs. Irys shrieked as each fireball hit him. Irys screamed and exploded. Gamera landed and roared in victory. He walked off and went into the ocean...  
  
Tai was stunned. Gamera had dispatched Irys so easily. He looked up to see Sora. She was back to normal!  
  
"Tai!" Sora yelled.  
  
"Sora!" Tai answered.  
  
"I've done some terrible things, to you and myself. It's time for revenge."  
  
Tai was startled as Sora plunged off the skyscraper. "No!!!!!" Tai yelled. He ran to her to catch her. He knew he was too late when he heard a thud on the ground. "Sora!" he yelled. He ran up to her corpse and cradled it. "Sora...there's something I wanted to tell you," Tai said to the corpse, "I...I love you" Tai needed to get that out. He would never get someone like Sora again. He felt tears run down his cheeks. He screamed up to the sky, cradling his love...  
  
THE END 


End file.
